Why they call me the Psychotic Child Chapter 1: We
by Nanotheninja
Summary: Follows my poke-sona and his life from the first true incident from his childhood up until he leaves for the PCA.


_ *Night* * A small villiage in the johto riegon* People can be seen heading home leaving shops and returning home from working in the fields and mines. A house on the left near a berry shop can be seen its odd purple color standing out from the rest of the green and blue houses do to it's households owner's obssesion with the color. A happy family can be seen inside a male seviper with a rather odd scar across his head leading to his chin chasing his six year old riolu son around the livingroom playfully. "if you don't run faster i'm going to catch you" the father said to his son. "No way you'll catch me dad i've got legs" the child yelled tauntingly to his father. "O no well then i guess i'll just have to do this then" the father reached out for and caught his son playfully with his tail "looks like I caught you". "Hay no fair thats cheating" just then his mother a beautiful lucario dispite her well toned body came into the room from the kitchen wiping her hands off on a towel "ok you two enough hoursing around. Its time for you to go to bed sweety" she said to them both and then to her son. "Awwwww but moooom im not tired yet" the son protested to his mother who in-turn smiled and said "no buts young man your the one who wanted to learn martial arts and i payed Mr. Chiang to train a well rested young man not a sleepy one" "mom it's called kyusho-jitsu and its really awsome you attack and diable your apponent just by poking em" "yes well just remember our deal this is not for you to be going around fighting everyone who gets you all rieled up " replied the father "I know dad" replied the son heading of to his bedroom. "Our son really takes after you and your father" "yes ever since he learned about my fighting days hes been begging us to learn martial arts" "i just hope it doesnt go to his head and get himself hurt" "dont worry dear we taught him well he wont makes the same mistakes i did" "it still scares me you almost got yourself killed what if he isnt so lucky" "well thankfully he inharited your levelheadedness"._

~Three days later~ ~around 11:00~

_A small riolu child with rough black fur with a purple marking runing down his left ear over his left eye and down his face can been seen playing in a field with other children his red eyes shining in the sunlight, his well toned legs making it overly easy to outrun the other children "come on nano its not fair none of use can catch you" a buizel said "well its not my fault you guys are so slow" nano said laughing" yah well we all cant have freakish legs like you" said a young treecko "well my mom is a good trainer and teacher" "yah not to mention how" "o come-on guys dont start this agian" "hay its not our fault your moms hot" yah whatever" "nano its time for dinner" "thats my "hot" mom calling me guys i have to go" said nano leaving._

_Nano walked in the door to find his father sitting in a chair on the phone with someone with a look of consorn on his face "Hay dad who you talking to" his father hung up the phone "that was Tom he said he saw a group of mon heading this way they look like there out of towners from the discription he gave" he said directing the comment mostly to his wife then his son" "Hmm thats odd we usualy dont get many visiters out here this far from the city" replied his wife "yah well looks like they are looking for something is what tom said" "out here what do you think it could be" "havent a clue but looks like well be having some guests staying at the inn mabye ill even be able to sell some of extra berries i stocked up on last month" "did they have any kids with them" "sorry but no sport" "awww i was looking forward to make some new friends" "yes well we should get ready for dinner so go wash up kiddo" "Kay"._

_Nano walked to the bathroom he grabed a bar of soap and ran the water cleaning his hands and looking into the mirror. He was still kinda short for his age he thought about 2"10" he had a skrawny upper build to his body but he never really liked using his fists that much or at all really he always liked to kick everything. Looking down at his lower half he had always been proud of the fact that his legs were a little over bulky and muscular for his age. He was espescialy proud of the fact that when he was five his mother had taught him the family trade move mega kick it wasnt anywere near as strong as his mothers but every now and then when his father went out to pick berries for the shop he got to help him get the ripe ones still on the trees with it, it made him feel like his mom. When he was done with that he looked at his fur its was mostly a jet black like his grandfathers but it had purple splotches here and there thanks to his father being a seviper he also got the wierd markings his fathers side had running from the top of his right ear pasing over his right eye and down to the base of his neck. His eyes were a dark red and his left eye was slited due to his fathers side of the family and his cat lineage. His dad always said that his side of the family always had a thing for cats watever that meant; the doctors said it was and abnornality in his birth but his always thought it was kinda cool. And last but not least were his teeth they were more like his mothers but longer thanks to his father once again about half an inch bigger than normal for his mothers type and they were a dark jet black like his fur._

_"Nano hurry up" called his mother "coming mom" he left the bathroom and headed for the dining room when there was a knock at the door "ill get it" he told his parents. He headed for the door and slowly turned the knob having to tipy-toe a little to reach it when the door was kicked in sending the door and him flying backwords into the livingroom. "NANO" his parents called out simultaniesly. "HOW dare you" his mother shouted at the intruder runing towards him ready to attack. the intruder soon became intruders as three more mon stepped inside a machoke a machamp and a mightyena. His mother managed to kick one of the machokes out the door and laid the mightyena out with a punck his father not being much of a fighter had his hands full with the other machoke. While his mother was an excellent fighter the machamp proved to be to much for her knocking her to the floor with a punch to the stomach. "TRISHA" his father called out only to be picked up and slammed head first into the floor. The impact of the slam cracking his skull and killing him instantly. When he didnt start moving after the machoke let go thrisha called out to him "Mathew" she called low at first "Mathew" she called again a little louder. she was about to call his name again when she saw the blood starting to pool around his body. "NO" she screamed elicting a slap from the machoke she kicked out of the door. "QUIET" he screamed causing her to wimper._

_She looked around for her son. Nano was still dazed on the floor strugeling to get back up he fell. While the three mon were talking amongst themselves she took the oppertunity to run for her son. She graabed nano off the floor running into the back rooms but nor before on of the machokes caught wind of this sending the others after her. She quickly locked the door to her bedroom and ran to the window jumping out and she hesistated. In all the camotion that was happining in there own home they failed to notice that the entire town was being attacked. Houses were aflame and mon were being slaughtered left and right some females were even being violated. She stared at the scene for what seemed to be an eternity then slow started for the shop. she opened the front door and lowered the door to the attic climbing the stairs to and placing Nano down on the floorboards. "now sweety i need you to be a good boy and listen to mommy i need you to stay here and dont make a sound until i till you its ok to come down ok" But what about dad" he cried "hes still in the house im going to go back for him ok" she lied but there was no way she could tell him the truth that we was already dead. "Now i need you to stay here and no matter what happens you wont come out until i tell you to ok" "But" "OK" "ok". With that she closed the attic ladder and started to head for the front door only to be punched back in by the mightyena she knocked out earlier. "you fuckin BITCH" he screamed at her kicking her im the stomach. She cried out in pain. The other three mon entered the store after hering her screams "so thats were she went" said the machamp standing behind the mightyena and he continued to kick trisha. "Yah the bitch has got one hell of left hook though" he said picking her up by the throat. "So guys how about a little fun before we leave the boss already said it wasnt here" "always" they said in unison. Nano not wanting to be caught for fear of what they might do to him keept quite like his mother had said looking through the small gaps in the floorboards but couldnt hold back the tears in his eyes at what they were doing to her. first they beat her then they started raping her one bye one tell they finally had had enough. "damn havent had this much fun in a while to bad we gotta kill her". with that the mightyena sent a slash at her throat and dropping her to the floor leaving her to bleed to death. Trisha stared at the ceiling mouthing I Love You to her son as they left out the door and she breatherd her last breath._

_Nano stayed in the attic until her couldnt hear anything outside. After about three hours he slowly started to climb down from the attic kneeling down at his mother. He started crying he knew she was dead but it still didnt help comfurt him from the truth that she was gone. after an hour of crying he remembered that his dad was still in the house. He ran to the door of the shop and pushed it open only to be met with the horrible sight of half the village in flames and everyone dead parents, old people, even all the kids and his friends. He dropped to his knees horrified at the site his stomach felt quesy and he couldnt help but throw-up at the site of it all. He got back up after he was done and hazily maed his way to his house. Walking in through the doorless frame he walked over to his father only to be met with more tears and horrible news there lay his father in a pool of his own blood just like his mother. He started to cry again but after about five minutes he started to relapse his right eye started to slim in like his left his breathing started to become more shallow and rapid his hands clentched into fists his claws diging into the palms of his hands causing them to bleed his crying slowly turning into Laughter._


End file.
